Many are Called but Few are Chosen
by Kestrel10458
Summary: Please Read and Review! This is my 1st fanfic and depending on feedback it will become a long series. Chapter 1 up. House gets shot and new character introduced.PPTH Finally gets a Surgeon that saves House's life...or maybe not. setting up to the end of S
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

House MD belongs to FOX and all the other wonderful people that created this show. This is my first Fanfiction and all mistakes are mine and no one else. Please read and send me a review or PM, telling me if you think I should continue or kill it in the tracks or anything!! Also I need a beta so like I said please contact me!!

Chapter 1

As Dr. Amanda Carter rolled over to shut the morning alarm, she thought "Never again am I going to take Cuddy's offer to do the morning shift after doing the graveyard shift for the past three days" . Even though she was a physician, a good one according to just about anyone, she never thought to actually see someone about the chronic insomnia she has suffered with since her teenage years. Regardless of the pain from both a lack of sleep and a drilling hangover, she headed to the bathroom to complete her morning rituals and think over her schedule for the day. Carter recently moved from New York City, where she did both Med School and her internship, to Princeton in search of suburban utopia. When a close friend told her about the opening at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for a Department head in Trauma Surgery, she couldn't contact Lisa Cuddy quick enough. According to her new boss, Dr. Cuddy, Carter contacted her before she publically announced the opening. Her excellent vast experience and recommendations including the recommendation from her friend over at PPTH, Cuddy hired her officially two days later and before the end of the week she was working shifts at the hospital.

Amanda has been at PPTH for nearly a month and she has the staff down to the tee. Her friend, who originally got her the job, transferred over to Princeton General, leaving Amanda a bit alone but lucky for her she made friends with people pretty quickly. Dr. James Wilson, the head of Oncology, was the first real friend she has made at PPTH and introduced her to the infamous Dr. Gregory House and his team, Cameron, Chase and Foreman. Although she doesn't quite have the best relationship with House and his team, they have occasionally sat for lunch together and even gone as far as gotten drinks after work.

After scrubbing up in the bathroom, Amanda headed for the kitchen to make her daily dose of caffeine and even added a light breakfast in hopes of both calming the DTs and the hangover she was currently experiencing. "Damnit, I forgot to give Wilson the Surgical notes for the Muller case, and I think House wanted something from me too, PLUS I promised Cuddy I would run the clinic for a couple of hours" Amanda said out loud as she took the kettle off the stove. After a few cups of caffeine and 2 Advil later, she heard the pager going off and had to practically dive under the bed to retrieve it in last night pants. As she read the small digital screen on the pager, her heart nearly sank to the floor and she ran out the house, grabbing her keys and ID on the table.

PPTH was approximately 10 minutes driving but at the way Amanda is known to drive, she knew she would get their in less than 5. That morning despite the pain raging in her temples she skipped out on the cigarette and just sped to PPTH, even going as far as running a couple of red lights "Oh, to hell with the cops this is a medical emergency."She thought. The page that urgently needed attention was from Dr. Wilson. "911, GSW House" was all the encouragement she needed. Despite her lack of involvement directly with Dr. House and the rest of Diagnostic Department, she knew him well enough that a page like that would send her running out the house like she was the only trauma surgeon within 50 miles of PPTH.

Amanda knew that the time she would spend parking the car and going to the ER was value time that she could be in OR, especially since the page was vague enough and she did not know the severity of House's condition. So with one crazy sharp turn, she pulled directly into the Ambulance bay honking at anyone that stood in her way. The security guard, Sam, was already brought up to date and anticipated her to do something crazy. " Dr. Carter, he is inside... GO!" The car wasn't even at a complete stop before she ran out and tossed the keys at Sam.

Storming through the double doors of the ER, she looked around for a familiar face. "Cuddy, what do we got?" Despite the pain, Lisa Cuddy felt in her heart she knew that she had to keep composure and remind her self that she was the Dean of Medicine and had to jump to the chase. "We have a double gun shot wound, one in the abdomen and another in the neck. He went into Cardiac arrest for less than a minute and for now he is stable" Amanda, never more serious in her life responded, " I want an OR preped and ready in 10 minutes or less. I want his team and Wilson to scrub in and be ready in less than 5 and meet me in the scrub room for pre op orders. I have yet to lose a patient in this hospital and House isn't about to ruin my record." Running off to the Surgical Wing, she left Cuddy in awe at how prompt and ready Dr. Carter was to go and save a man's life while she herself didn't value her own. Little to Carter's knowledge Cuddy knew the internal battle she had with Alcoholism amongst other addictions. Cuddy lost in her own thoughts had to bring her self back into the situation "Chase, Foreman, Cameron, Wilson, Go get prep and ready for surgery Carter wants you to scrub in."

Chapter 2 coming up! Please R&R tell me if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This show is not owned by me unfortunately but FOX should hire me :-) Characters that you dont recognize are mine!  
I am sorry now for all spelling and puncuation errors. Desperately need a beta!! Once again Read and Review. And I had to use word pad because of all technical issues. Touch ups coming soon.

The Surgery

Practically out of breath and running on pure adrenaline, Amanda finally got into her office. Despite her lack of available time, she stopped for a minute hoping it would calm down her pounding heart and anxiety. "I am nervous not in withdrawal... I am nervous not in withdrawal... I am nervous," She muttered quietly to herself even though she knew years of medical training would tell her different.  
After a moment or two Amanda walked out the office and approached the charge nurse, "Shelly I need an OR, nurses and an anesthesiologist right now, also somebody got to pull the medical records of Dr.  
House." Shelly, who already knew about the situation, was a bit fearful of Dr. Carter's foul mood and just general aura. " umm Dr.  
Carter, I am sorry to tell you but all the ORs are booked and when I contacted upstairs they told me it would be about 2 hours." Amanda loves Shelly for who she is and always invites her to go out after work but with the current situation Shelly was no exemption. The surgical white board was in fact booked with procedures but considering that House was, in her book, currently dying; someone wither they liked it or not was going to get kicked out or bumped out.  
After a moment or two she noticed that OR 3 was being preped for a Surgery scheduled in 10 minutes. The patient was having an vasectomy which was a god sent because that procedure in her eyes was pointless at this time. "Shelly page Owens and tell him if he wants to keep his job to reschedule his patient for the vasectomy another day and then contact the patient, personally and tell him condoms are cheaper, "  
Amanda said while walking to the OR scrub room, "Oh and by the way Shel, I always get things my way."

The ducklings, followed by Wilson and Cuddy arrived at the perfect time and rushed into the Pre-op room where Amanda was already prepped and ready. Dr. Cuddy realized how calm and more relaxed she was compared to how she saw her earlier or on other days and quickly came to the conclusion that Amanda probably took a few Valium to settle the appearance of withdrawal. Everyone silently scrubbed and awaited instructions, while being silently tormented by there own personal worries and fears about House amongst other things. After everyone scrubbed Amanda stated the instructions simple and quickly "House got shot. We are all upset and coming to terms with our own mortality.  
Suck it up. Later tonight go home and get drunk. We need to go in there and remove both bullets. In and out people, despite how we like to hold the idea that House is immortal, he is not. He is middle age male with chronic drug abuse and obviously prone to blood clots"  
Everyone to upset to argue made their way into the OR.

Their was no jokes or music played in the OR nor did anybody speak about anything unless it was revelant to House's case. It turned out that the bullet to his abdomen pierced the stomach, nicked the bowel,  
and lodged in the posterior rib and the one to the neck went right through, severing the jugular vein. The extraction was easy in Carter's opinion and the surgery went with out a single problem.  
Carter has never been more happy to see a patient leave to post operative care than before this day. When House left the OR and his ducklings along with Wilson and Cuddy followed, fussing over him and exchanging praises on each others excellent work, Dr. Carter quietly snuck out the OR and headed back to her office without even bothering to change,  
despite the spots of blood the soiled her scrubs, she closed her door and put her legs up on the table and closed her eyes. Her rest was interrupted by the her office phone ringing. Although her desire was to let it go to voice mail, she did not want to risk ignoring a post op crisis with House so she answered, "Carter" "Yeah its me" "What do you want, Clarissa?" "To know if you going to come to over tonight?" "  
No. Clarissa I need sleep and to relax, if you want you can come over later tonight. I just got out of Surgery and probably staying in the hospital till 9 tonight." "um ok..." Amanda was silently praying for someone to send a distraction, a page or someone to barge in like they do on a regular day, about a moment later Dr. Cuddy knocked on the door.  
"Clarissa, I go to go. Bye." Amanda said hanging up the phone. "Dr.  
Cuddy, what can I do for you? Is saving your department head not enough?" Dr. Cuddy looking very serious and yet soft responded from the doorway " Amanda, thank you for a good surgery but it would have even been better if my best surgeon wasn't going through the alcohol withdrawal while performing it so yea I need another department head saved... You" Amanda looking both shocked and yet relieved motioned Dr. Cuddy to come in and close the door. Grateful she still had extra Valium on her, took three, and told her as she sat down on the chair in front of her desk, " So you wanna hear a cool story?" 


End file.
